The Rulers of the World After Dark
by Vampire Dragon Fairy
Summary: Mina spends her time teaching at a school, dodging Johnathan Harker, and researching King Vlad Tepes. When a Transylvanian Count comes to London he reminds Mina of the ancient King causing her to become his friend. What confuses her is why he is so interested in her instead of the casual indifference that most men give her in the romantic arena.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The year was 1492 and the Turks were invading southern Europe. They swept across Bulgaria and Serbia, toward peaceful Romania.

The lords of Romania saw the coming tide and looked to their young king, Vlad Tepes, for guidance. Vlad knew that his people could not stand against the Turks, but he had hope. He knew a way to stop the invaders from conquering his people and Europe at a price, one that not many would be willing to pay.

King Vlad and his most trusted knights, known as the Knights of the Dragon, rode out of castle Dracul and further into the Carpathian mountains. These defenders of the realm hoped to find an old witch known as Tamor, who could unleash a force terrible enough to stop the advance of the Turkish army. After an exhausting two day ride the witch was found by the King and his knights.

The old man asked which of the noble defenders in the company would be willing to give up their soul for their country. While all the knights were willing it was the young king who stepped forward to save the people he ruled over. Tamor had Vlad bathe in a pool of blood by the light of the eclipse, causing a change to befall the young ruler. From that night onward he would hide from the sun for his first hundred years, drink blood for sustenance, become practically immortal, and he would be compelled to find the one woman who held his soul.

Vlad led his knights into battle against the Turkish force, destroying them all and gaining a new name for himself, Vlad the impaler or, as his people called him, Dracula.

 **Before anyone yells at me, yes men were also considered witches in that time. Male witches where like their female counterparts and used herbs and potions along with magic, unlike wizards or warlocks who mainly used strait magic. If any one sees any mistakes message me, please and thank you. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - 1895 - London England

"Mina, this idea is compleatly ridiculous."

"Johnathan, I'm serious." Mina Muray looked Johnathan Harker strait in the eye. "The only way that King Vlad Tepes could have stopped the advance of the Turks was if he was able to find and harness supernatural powers. Every account that describes the Romanian prince after a certain point details him tearing through the ranks of the opposing force single handedly." She leaned forward, over the small table that separated them. "The strangest part is that he only appeared at night."

Johnathan shook his head at Mina's words and reached forward to take her hand. "If Vlad Tepes was some sort of creature then there is no solid evidence of that fact. Everyone who would know the truth is dead and long buried." He looked at her, beseeching her once again to give up her crazy fantasies.

Mina shook her head. "But what if they are not all dead?" She tightened her grip on Johnathan's hand. For his part, Johnathan shook his head and decided to drop the matter.

"Alright. Keep looking for more proof." Mina smiled at his words and leaned back in her seat, causing her brown hair to come slightly out of its bun. "There was something that I wanted to ask you. Keep in mind that you don't have to answer yet." To Mina's surprise Johnathan got up from the chair he was using and stepped around the table to kneel in front of her. "Will you, Mina Isabeta Muray, do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Mina blinked and had to compose herself to keep from yelling no as loudly as she could. "I'm not certain what to say. It has only been a month since we started courting and I did not expect a proposal so soon."

"There is no need to rush. Give me your answer when I get back from Romania. After this trip I know I will be able to support you." Johnathan looked deep into Mina's eyes to show the love he felt for her. "Speaking of the trip I should head to the station." He stood from his former kneeling position. "Good bye Mina, until I am back in two weeks." Johnathan kissed her hand, turned on his heel, and walked out of the sitting room.

Mina sat back in her chair with her head spinning. She did not want to think about Johnathan's proposal at the moment and picked up her latest find on Vlad Tepes, The Dark Prince. The moment that she had picked up the book she had been enchanted. On the first page was a lovely picture of a man with piercing blue eyes and light blond hair that fell around his shoulders. He was wearing a blood read shirt, covered with a golden brestplate that had a dragon embosed upon it. Under the picture were the words 'King Vlad Tepes', below that were the words 'Vlad the Impailer', and lastly the word 'Dracula'.

Her fingers moved over the last line. "Dracula. A fitting name for the Vampire King."

666

Seven hundred miles away Count Dracula started awake. The words 'Dracula. A fitting name for the Vampire King' rang in his head, along with the image of a beautiful woman with bright green eyes and mahogany locks.

"Master?" Feinfield, his second in command walked through the doors of Dracula's room.

Dracula looked at the other Vampire, ice blue meeting dark brown. "She knows Reinfield."

 **Just forewarning I am pulling inspiration not only from the book but also several movie adaptations of said book, so not all the details may not be exactly like the book. If you seen any obvious mistakes please contact me. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - London - One Week Later

Lucy whacked her friend on the head with a book. "Mina stop daydreaming about your fantasy prince. He isn't real, however Johnthan is and has a successful business started. Mr. Harker would be a good match for you. He's charming, sweet, successful, and I can see in his eyes that he loves you the way Arthur loves me."

Mina looked up from her perusal of the manor's grounds and smiled at the only sister that she had ever had. "Johnathan is not the problem, or at least his qualifications are not." She sighed tiredly. "When you were being courted did you ever have the feeling that any of the suitors were just not the person that you had always been waiting for?"

The blond looked at her friend blankly. "I'm not certain I know what you mean Mina."

The young brunet searched for the right words. "Let me put it this way, did any of your suitors make you feel safe, happy, loved, and mike it seem that if you were with him that nothing could ever go wrong?' Mina looked her sister-in-all-but-blood strait in the eye.

"Yes. Richard makes me feel that way." Lucy had gone quiet, almost breathless.

Mina took her friend's hand. "The way you feel about Richard, that does not happen to me around Johnathan. But the mere mention of Vlad Tepes makes me feel that way."

666

Romania

Vlad Tepes sat on his throne, awaiting the arrival of one Johnathan Harker. Several months ago Renfield had contacted Borgan, Burk, and Sons, a wealthy real estate company in London where Mister Harker works. Something had drawn him toward the city and he could give a guess that his Dragoste lives there.

He looked up as the throne room doors opened. Renfield walked through the ancient oak doors, escorting a man whom Vlad assumed to be Johnathan Harker. The London buisness man had a thin frame, mousy brown hair, washed out brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was dressed in a simple brown traveling suit, his hat and luggage already being taken from him.

The vampire commonly known as Count Dracula, stood from his throne and walked toward his guest. "You must be Johnathan Harker." Vlad spoke like a man who was used to holding people's attention with his voice.

"And you must be Count Dracula." The Englishman shook the Count's hand. "It will be a pleasure to work with you."

Dracula barred his teeth in a dark smile. He keen nose had caught his Dragoste's scent on the real estate agent's clothes. "I'm certain it will. Welcome to Romania Mr. Harker."

 **Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait. More will be** **coming soon. Until then.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Romania

"Carfax Abby is yours Count." Johnathan Harker smiled at Vlad. For his part, the vampire gave his best diplomatic smile and tried not to launch himself at the young agent. The scent of his Dragoste, a lovely blend of roses, lily, and cinnamon, was released into the room every time the Englishman moved. Quite plainly sitting across the table from the man for several hours had been agony.

"Thank you Mr. Harker." His fingernails dug into the wood of his chair and looked down. He was going to be a good host and not attack the man.

Johnathan began to pack away the legal papers in his brief case. However his curiosity was peaked. "If I may ask, why so many properties in such specific locations?"

Vlad looked up at the man that he had begun mentally calling a ferret. "It is simply to let me immerse myself into the society of London with ease. If the properties were not plac...ed..." He quietly trailed off as he took stalk of the photo nestled in Johnathan Harker's brief case. Said photo was of a beautiful woman, who he knew had deep brown hair and sparkling green eyes. She was perfection in his eyes, his Dragoste. "Do you believe in destiny? That the powers of time can be altered for a single purpose."

Harker's eyes followed the Count's stare to the photo. "I see you found Mina." He picked up the picture and handed it to his client. "I asked her to marry me before I left and I hope to receive a favorable answer upon my return."

The Count looked up in time to see the possessive look that Harker sent toward the picture of Mina. Dracula reared his head inside the blond and bared his teeth at the man that would steel his mate. The more rational side of Vlad knew it would be foolish to kill the man, especially if his Mina was attached. However both the demon and the man agreed that he was a threat and needed to be kept away from their Dragoste. That is until she was thoroughly his.

"Mr. Harker, why don't you write to your firm and any loved ones. I would like for you to stay here for another month." The brown haired man's head shot up with a bewildered expression. "Please, do not be alarmed. All I wish is for you to teach me some of the etiquette of London society so that I will not appear to be a fool when I arrive."

Johnathan visibly relaxed. "Of course Count. I understand the worry and will do everything in my power to help you." Vlad smiled at the other man and stood to leave the rooms that had been given to the Englishman for the duration of his stay. "Oh, one more thing." The Count almost sighed but gave his attention back to the other man. "I found one of Mina's books in my luggage and I wish to return it, if that is possible." Harker held up a slim red book.

Vlad nodded and took the book from the other man's hand. "I will send it with your letters." He bowed and swept out of the room. Renfield was waiting for his master on the other side of the door. "Make certain that he does not leave, or if he does keep him away from the others. Our guest must not know about us." Renfield bowed and went to fetch one of the servants to watch the door.

The vampire raced to his quarters, there he could think about his Dragoste in peace. He still had her picture, which would not be returned to Mr. Harker. The ferret would have to be kept here, alive unfortunately, and would most likely cause problems. However that was not the most pressing matter on his mind. The most pressing matter was what to write in his letter to Mina.

 **Hello. To clear some things up, Dracula is the vampire side of the Count and Vlad is the more human side, they will react differently to situations. Also Mina and Vlad do meet very soon, so no need to worry. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - England one week later

Mina looked up from her book as Meg walked into the room holding a package. The maid curtsied. "This just came in the mail for you marm." Mina stretched out her hand and took the package from the young Irish woman.

"Thank you Meg." The maid curtsied again and walked out of the parlor.

The package was wrapped in simple brown paper and tied with twine. Pulling at the neat bow, Mina revealed a book that she had loaned to Johnathan. Resting on the cover was a letter with the words Mina Muray on the envelope. She broke the red wax seal, with a coat of arms of a dragon, and pulled out the letter.

 _Dear Madam Mina,_

 _I hope that I am not to impertinent writing to you. Mr. Harker asked for me to send this book back to you, as he found it stowed in his luggage. He is extremely busy helping me arrange my new life in England, otherwise I am certain that he would be writing this letter to you himself._

 _We are to arrive in London in two weeks from when I hope that you receive this letter. As Mr. Harker has talked so much about you, I would like to call upon you upon our arrival. If this is not acceptable then, please, contact me by the address given._

 _Hoping you are well,_

 _Count Vlad Dracula_

Mina stared at the signature. The two names rang a large gong in her head. Vlad Tepes had been given the name Dracula by his people after he began fighting the Turks. To add to her speculations, the Count was from Romania. With her suspicions on hand, Mina pulled out a piece of parchment to write a letter.

666

Romania - One week later

Vlad looked up as Renfield opened the door to his study. "I thought I told you I was not to be disturbed."

The steward walked forward and extended a letter. "I thought you would make an exception, sire." Once again, the scent of roses, lily, and cinnamon hit his nose. "From Madam Mina." Renfield handed the letter to his master and quickly retreated from the room.

Vlad had to restrain himself from ripping the envelope to shreds to get to his Dragoste's letter. Once he removed the outer layer of the envelope, he took a moment to admire Mina's neat, but graceful, handwriting. The handwriting of a school teacher.

 _Dear Count,_

 _Thank you for the return of my book and your letter. I would be happy to meet with you after you arrive. Over the years I have become fascinated by Romanian culture and history. As a man who has lived in the country, I would love being able to talk to you about your native culture. I hope that I am not to impertinent._

 _Mina Muray_

Vlad smiled slightly. Not only did she want to meet him, but she had not mentioned the ferret once. Wooing her would be easier than he had thought.

 **Sorry for not updating sooner, life decided to get in the way for a few months. Next chapter should have them meeting for the first time. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - England

Mina looked out at the Demeter, the ship coming into port that carried Johnathan and the mysterious count closer to English shores. She had been on the lookout since early that morning, anxious to see her friend again and excited to meet the Romanian man who might be able to answer some of her questions about one of their most infamous figures. Her green parasol fluttered in the sea breeze as the large ship came into port and began to make docking preparations. In her eagerness, she almost ran from the well-manicured streets above the harbor down to the dock.

With practiced ease, she caught sight of the frazzled mop of brown hair that belonged to one Johnathan Harker. As much as she was frustrated with his romantic advances, he was a friend and she had missed him. "Johnathan!" Mina shouted as she launched herself into his arms. He chuckled and hugged her back even though her attack caused him to lose hold of his luggage.

They were broken apart by a not so discrete cough. Mina let go and turned to take in the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had silky blond hair that she wanted to run her hand through and blue eyes that she could easily get lost in for hours. He was tall, almost six foot five inches compared to her measly five one standing. Surprisingly, his hands were calloused from hard labor, unusual for a high ranking nobleman in this day and age. The suit he was wearing was of the finest quality and up to the latest fashion standards. Others on the pier carefully moved around him, sensing the predatory, commanding aura that he wore like a second skin. While this made others nervous, Mina felt safe in his presence and wanted to curl up in his arms and never leave.

Johnathan broke through her trance with an introduction, "Mina, this is Count Dracula." She curtsied to the nobleman, standing up as Johnathan continued. "Count, this is Madam Mina Muray."

To her surprise, the count not only bowed but also grabbed her hand in his gloved one. "It is an honor, Miss Mina." After his words, he kissed the back of her hand.

Mina was shocked when a gentle electric current traveled up her arm from where his lips met her hand. It made her almost euphoric and increased her curiosity about the man who looked so much like her historical obsession.

666

Vlad was at his wit's end. Being stuck with the ferret for several weeks was torture enough, but being trapped on a ship with him for over a month was agony. The only thing that kept the small man from being eviscerated was the need for near perpetual regeneration and the thought of his dragoste's disapproval. As soon as they docked at the port in London he was off the Demeter and waiting for Harker and Renfield to catch up.

Almost as soon as the two men had joined him, a heavenly scent rushed into his nose. Roses, lily, and cinnamon pervaded the air, alerting Vlad to his love's presence. He heard a cry of 'Johnathan' in the sweetest voice that he had ever heard. Turning to face the man in question his beast roared to life. Both Vlad and Dracula were pissed. Their dragoste was embracing another man. Instead of murdering the lawyer on the spot he did what any gentleman would do in this situation, coughed in order to remind the two that others were around.

As the two pulled apart, Dracula reseeded somewhat but was still aware of the other male's movements. Vlad turned toward his darling and was awestruck. While her picture had been lovely, it was nothing compared to Mina in the flesh. Her luscious brown hair was pulled up into a bun, which he desperately wanted to pull apart and run his fingers through the loose strands. Her eyes were as green as the mountain forests of his homeland. To his great displeasure, her clothes were second rate materials and cut, which he would be changing as soon as possible. Her heart was beating in a steady rhythm, though slightly faster than it probably should, which soothed the beast and returned him to his cage.

The ferret interrupted his perusal of his mate. "Mina, this is Count Dracula." She curtsied, which she should never do for she was far above others of this world. "Count, this is Madam Mina Muray." It did not escape Vlad's notice when Harker used the term Madam. It vexed him that the ferret thought he had a claim on Mina.

As he had been taught, Vlad took a hold of Mina's hand as he bowed. "It is an honor, Miss Mina," carefully emphasizing the word miss as she did not belong to anyone as of yet. Not able to wait any longer, he kissed the smooth skin on the back of her hand and shivered pleasurably at the electric current from skin to skin contact. Yes, she was most definently his mate.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - England

Mina sat on the love seat in her parlor, suppressing a giggle as Johnathan glared at the Count. As soon as she suggested that they should come and take tea at her apartment, Johnathan had been on edge for some odd reason. Her reasons for tea were strictly honorable. The men must be tired as they had been at sea for a good month, not that the idea of questioning the foreign count had not crossed her mind.

Meg came in bearing a tray of tea and biscuits, which she placed on the table in the middle of the arranged chairs. "Will that be all marm?"

"Yes, thank you, Meg." The Irish woman curtseyed and left, closing the door behind her. "Tea gentlemen?" There was a chorus of thank yous and Mina poured four cups of tea. Each man said a polite thank you as she handed them a cup of Earl Grey. Renfield, the Count's manservant, looked at the tea warily when he accepted his cup and tried not to show his distaste for the substance.

The Count broke the silence just as it was about to become unbearable. "Please give my regards to the young woman who made this. In all my years this is one of the best tea's that I have had."

Mina smiled warmly. "She will appreciate that. Most people around here do not care much for the Irish and what they make, even if it is good."

The blond chuckled and took another sip of his tea. "That reminds me of the way the Romany are treated in my own country." And with that, the two were done thinking of anyone else. For over an hour they spoke of the facets in their cultures and their opinions on the matter. They hardly noticed when Renfield took his leave, muttering about sorting out the shipped items and leaving an untouched cup of tea.

Vlad and Mina were forced to notice Johnathan as he barged into their conversation. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we really must be going, Mina. I must show the Count to Carfax Abby and it is getting late. So, if you do not mind we will be leaving now." He stood in an attempt to spur the others into action.

Mina looked at him coolly. "I understand that this is your first assignment and you wish to do it right, but we were having such a good conversation." Johnathan opened his mouth to counter. "Besides, Carfax Abby is only a five-minute walk from here and I could easily take the Count there after we have satisfied our curiosity about each other's cultures."

"Mina," she was immediately on edge as his voice came out in a patronizing tone. "I think it would be safer if I took the Count to his new abode. Also, I was hoping to have some time to talk to you privately this evening instead of getting pulled into a philosophical conversation."

As had happened many times before, Mina was outraged that he threw her opinions by the wayside so easily. However, this time she had the courage to stand up to her long standing friend. With the Count in the room, Mina felt that no matter what she said Johnathan would not be able to retaliate.

Standing up, she looked the brunet dead in the eye. "Mr. Harker. I allow you into my home out of the goodness of my heart and you have overstayed your welcome for today. You know the way out, please use it." Johnathan's mouth opened once, twice, and a third time only to close with a snap. He bowed and left with a dark cloud hovering over his head.

Relieved to have him gone, Mina sat down in her vacated chair and turned to the Count. Her breath caught in her throat. If he had seemed handsome before it was nothing compared to how he looked in the light of the setting sun. He smiled at her as if he knew what she was thinking. "Now then, where were we?"

666

Johnathan stormed out of the Wisteria Manor. The little chit had some gall to say such things to him, especially in front of a client. Once they were married that behavior would be put to rest, forcefully if needed.

As he continued down the street, looking for a carriage, a man stepped out into his path. The man wore a suit of a working class style, had messily trimmed gray hair, deathly pale eyes, and a bejeweled crucifix around his neck. "Johnathan Harker I assume." The man surprised him by knowing his name.

"I'm sorry sir, but I do not know you."

The man nodded. "I am Professor Abraham VanHelsing." He smiled, almost cruelly. "And I am looking for a certain Vladaleous Dracula."

 **I just want to take a moment to send a word of support to those affected by the hurricanes and monsoons.**


End file.
